godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Vow
|image =Guyferd 26 finale.PNG |nameofepisode =Eternal Vow |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =26 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Eternal Vow the twenty-sixth and final episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode opens with the protagonists riding toward Zodiac's hideout by a tracking device they placed on Gou. Gou awakens with Kuzan lurking over him at Zodiac's hideout on an operating table connected to Gaia-Net. Meanwhile the protagonists are nearly arrested for speeding by their old friend Yuji Nakano, who gives them a police escort to where they need to go. Kuzan then turns on a machine that begins to drain the energy of the Ryusuisho from inside Gou for the Gaia-Net. When it is clear that it is working, Kuzan begins to celebrate, while Zodiac proclaims their victory. A dark cloud then forms over Japan and some major flooding occurs, while th earth begins to tip off its axis, just as they had planned. As the heroes near the hideout, they are ambushed by a group of Fangs that they dispatch quickly and head for a cave that will take them inside. As they draw near they are attacked by Zodiac and Masato springs into action as Deathferd. This allows the rest to enter the facility and fight their way to Gou. Deep inside, they encounter a security system that destroys one of Yuu's power accelerator gauntlets. They disable it and enter the doorway it guarded to find Gou, once again, dead. Rei is able to use his magatama, the same technique he had used to revive her, and at the same time summons the spirit of Jimyo, who had guided Gou back to life the first time. He instructs them on how to revive him and they all stack their hands over the magatama on Gou's chest and each say something along the lines of "please return to life". After a commercial break, Deathferd and Zodiac are shown to still be fighting. Deathferd is losing, but just as Zodiac is about to declare victory, a topless Gou Kazama leaps out of an explosion. He performs a Gaiksou to transform into Guyferd, and immediately attacks Zodiac. Guyferd is almost beaten until Deathferd steps in so that they can fight him together. Zodiac defends well against them, but is eventually overpowered by their barrage of ki attacks. Deathferd breaks his mask and the brothers fire their Kyoksouken attacks at him. Zodiac then becomes delirious and explodes. at this time the rest of the protagonists exit the cave and they begin to celebrate, before realizing that the Gaia-Net is still active. Inside the hideout, they encounter the maddened Kuzan who sets off some explosives and the facility begins to crumble. Masato holds up a collapsing pillar for so that Gou can get to Gaia-Net. When he finds it, he channels all of his energy into the Ryusuisho on his belt, which he turns into an explosive to destroy Gaia-Net, and himself along with it. With the Gaia-Net destroyed, Rei finds Gou's magatama in the wreckage and she, Yuu, and Shiroishi take Gou's sacrifice in stride and look with optimism toward the future. a panoramic shot focuses on two daisies growing in the wreckage of the explosion. this fades to a shot of the sunset with Gou and Masato in front of it. it fades again to a shot of the earth with the words "Guyferd Forever..." across it. Gallery Eternal Vow Guyferd Forever.PNG|Guyferd Forever Monsters *Guyferd *Zodiac *Deathferd Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Metalferds *Gaia Soldiers *Fangs Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes